Soldmate
by passionforwords
Summary: Olivia Montmorency and Sirius Black were an unlikely couple at best. She was the Ravenclaw nerd, he the Gryffindor playboy. Their bizarre love for each other would shock anyone who'd find out. Is this starcrossed love worth risking everything?
1. Chapter 1

People won't remember me for positive things. That's not the way my life has panned out. It's not what I intended, but I guess that's the hand destiny dealt me, if you believe in such things. I won't be remembered as a hero, but as a criminal. I won't be remembered as a lover, but as a murderer. I won't be remembered as a friend, but as an enemy. That's how they'll all think of me, for my family and their friends consider me a disgrace, and the side that I choose to support is now under the impression that I'm a traitor. I'll spend the rest of my existence rotting in this cell, and when I die, my name will rot with me.

I spend my days thinking. I think about him, that child that they say I betrayed. The son of my best friends. My own godson. Only a monster would send a child to his death – and that's what they think I am. I spend my days reflecting on the child who will never know how much he means to me. The child who will always feel alone in the world.

I also think about her. The woman who I loved against all odds. The woman who I married, though no one even knew that we felt anything towards each other at all. I think about how she trusted me more than anyone in the world, and I remember holding her until she didn't hurt anymore. I thank God, the universe, whatever Supreme Being is out there (if there even is one) that she died before she could see the world destroy me, but I mourn the fact that her life was wasted on me. I blame myself for her death every day. Everything else I've been accused of was false, and the one thing that I haven't been blamed for is the only action for which I am horribly and most devastatingly guilty.

When I die in this inescapable prison, people won't remember me for the things I've done. They'll remember the lies that were said about me. They'll raise their goblets of elderflower wine and toast to the death of the Dark Lord's most trusted henchman, never knowing that my only mission in life was to end his atrocities forever. I'm no expert at divination, but there is not a doubt in my mind that this is how my life will end. Regardless of how much I wish I could change it, this is what will be remembered of me. And there's nothing I can do about it but rot here in this cell.


	2. Chapter 2

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you…_

- "Enchanted," Taylor Swift

* * *

"Fifteen minutes before the Hogwarts Express departs!"

"Mum, Dad, I really need to go. Now." Olivia Montmorency sternly eyed her parents, who were known for drawing out goodbyes. Had Liv been a first year, a long farewell would have been more appropriate, but at seventeen, a quick peck on the cheek and "see you at Christmas!" should have been sufficient.

"We'll miss you so much darling!" Mrs. Montmorency gushed, sweeping up her youngest daughter in a suffocating hug. Releasing her, she said with tears in her eyes, "Oh, Fred. Our baby's growing up!"

"Yes, she is," Mr. Montmorency agreed, his eyes twinkling as he pulled Olivia in for a hug. "You be good at school, Livvy. Make us proud."

"Don't I always?" Olivia teased, giving her father a playful glance.

"So proud!" Mrs. Montmorency said, sobbing. Olivia's father pulled her into a one-armed hug and she proceeded to soak his shoulder with tears.

Olivia sighed, impatient to get away. She loved her parents, she really did. But she despised her mother's dramatics, and her father's tendency to put up with them rather than put an end to them was just annoying. "Thanks, Mum," she mumbled, eager to get on the train and find her friends. "I'll see you both at Christmas. Love you!" She gave them each a final peck on the cheek and ran off to board the train before her parents could call her back.

_Now to find Emme_, Olivia thought to herself as she made her way through the corridor of the train. Every compartment seemed to be full, and first years were playing tag in the corridor. They were so excited to get to school that they apparently couldn't contain themselves to the small space of a compartment. Olivia groaned to herself – she really was not in the mood for this today.

"Olivia!"

Olivia turned to her right. A petite brunette wearing Ravenclaw robes waved eagerly to her from inside a compartment. Olivia squealed – something that she usually never allowed herself to do – and practically leaped into the compartment to give her best friend a hug. "Oh, Emme, I missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

"I missed you too!" Emme replied, giving Olivia a bright smile. She patted the seat next to her. "Sit here. You know everyone, right?"

It was the first time Olivia thought to look at the other people in the compartment, and she blushed. She didn't like to put on a show, and rarely did, except she'd missed Emme so much. She didn't mind being giggly around Emme, but Emme was literally the only person who she ever got giddy with. If she'd realized that other people were there, she'd have been much more reserved. Sitting next to Emme, she glanced up at her neighbors.

Shit. Just the people she'd never wanted to embarrass herself in front of. Remus Lupin sat to Emme's right, next to the door. Olivia didn't really have too much of a problem with him – he was pretty quiet and reserved, very polite, and very intelligent. It was really a shame he hadn't been put in Ravenclaw. Instead, he'd been sorted into Gryffindor, where he'd met his three best friends: Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius and James sat across from Olivia. Sirius had an obnoxious smirk on his face, clearly pleased to see Olivia loosen up a bit – he'd certainly told her enough times that she needed to. Olivia blushed in response. James wasn't paying her the least bit of attention. Rather, he was completely preoccupied with Lily Evans, yet another Gryffindor. It kind of surprised Olivia that Lily was reciprocating James' attention – she never had before, and she'd certainly had plenty of opportunities. In fact, Lily had always made it quite clear that she wanted nothing to do with James – yet here she was, practically making out with him in public! Clearly, something had changed over the summer. Peter was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi," Olivia said softly. How embarrassing. She'd made a fool out of herself in front of the most popular group of boys in school.

"What, no squeal and hug for me?" Sirius asked, grinning maliciously. "What a disappointment, Montmorency."

"Sorry," Olivia mumbled. Sirius chuckled. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the bustle of activity taking place in the train station in the brief moments before the Hogwarts Express' departure.

"How was your summer, Liv?" Emme asked, smiling.

Olivia shrugged. "It was alright," she replied. "How was yours?"

"Oh, it was just lovely," Emme said breathlessly. She turned to Remus with a sweet smile, and Olivia didn't miss how Emme squeezed Remus' hand. Was romance in the air?

"I'd love to hear about it," Olivia told her truthfully. "Would you mind filling me in while I go to find the snack cart?"

"Of course," Emme said. She rose and turned to Remus before leaving the compartment. "Can I get you anything?"

"Nope, I'm not hungry at the moment," he replied with a tired smile. "But thank you!"

"No problem, love," Emme said. The girls left the compartment in search of the cart.

"Alright, Em. You've got to tell me what's going on with you and Lupin," Olivia demanded.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Emme said with a grin, doing a very poor job of making it appear that nothing was going on. She giggled. "Oh, alright. I guess I might as well tell you; it's certainly not a secret. Hmm, where to start…" Emme frowned, and then sighed. "Well, you know we've always been friends. So this past summer, we kept in touch pretty much constantly, and one thing led to another… so… yeah, that's pretty much it," she finished with a smile.

"No, Em, you're leaving one crucial part out," Olivia disagreed.

"What's that?"

"Are you and Lupin _together_? Like, are you a couple now?" Olivia asked.

"Oh." Emme frowned. "You know, I don't really know. We haven't discussed it."

"What? How could you not discuss that?" Olivia demanded in disbelief.

"We know how we feel about each other, Liv. What need is there to define our relationship?" Emme asked.

"Oh, I don't know. What if other girls flirt with him? If you're not dating, you don't have a real right to get jealous," Olivia pointed out.

"Olivia, he won't let that happen," Emma chuckled.

"He's a bloke, Em. He might." Olivia stopped, looking at her friend very seriously. "I'm just trying to make sure you won't get hurt."

"Thanks, Liv. And don't worry, I know what I'm getting myself into," Emme promised, smiling, " and I'm quite excited about it."

"I guess that's just about all I can want for my best friend," Olivia decided with a sigh.

"Just about. C'mon, let's go get those snacks," Emme suggested, grabbling Olivia's hand and pulling her down the corridor, laughing all the way.

* * *

" –and then I hit him with a bat bogey curse and the bloke was a goner!" Sirius boasted, laughing in memory of his latest attack on Snape.

"I do wish you'd stop picking on him," Lily scolded.

"Stop picking on Snivellus? Never," Sirius scoffed. "Olivia, toss me a Chocolate Frog, would you?" Olivia smiled and did as she was told. "Thanks love," Sirius said, winking slyly at her.

"No problem," Olivia replied with a blush. No wonder all the girls in school seemed to swoon over Sirius – she'd never understood it before, but this afternoon had definitely enlightened her. Not only was he handsome, he was also clever, witty, and unfailingly charming.

"Sirius, I know that you've got some sort of vendetta against him, but honestly, he's got a lot on his plate. He doesn't need you to be picking on him. I know better than anyone that he can be a prat, but really, you need to stop," Lily continued seriously.

"Evans, why do you care? And you might be able to get James to do whatever you want, but thankfully, I'm not tied down to you and I don't have to listen to you," Sirius retorted, clearly starting to get annoyed.

"Stop it, you two," James spoke up. "Sirius, don't talk to her like that."

"But-!"

"Sirius. Don't," James said, daring Sirius to argue.

"Fine," Sirius said with a sigh. James nodded and proceeded to cuddle Lily. Olivia watched them for a few minutes, observing how they whispered to each other and seemed completely oblivious to the rest of the world. She'd never had anything like that, and it suddenly occurred to her that maybe she wanted it. Too bad no boys ever looked her way…

"Looks like we're just about there – look, we're passing by Hogsmeade now!" Emme exclaimed, pointing out the window. The compartment was suddenly filled with activity as its occupants rushed to get their robes on and gather their belongings. They'd decided to get ready just in time, for as soon as they were finished the train pulled into the station and the students all piled out. "C'mon Liv, let's go to the Ravenclaw table!" Emme said, excited to see their housemates again.

"Bye, everyone!" Olivia called, wondering if she'd made new friends, or if the afternoon would be forgotten by dinner. Her questions were answered fairly clearly, for just as she was about to disappear into the crowd, a hand encircled her wrist, forcing her to pause for a moment. Olivia turned, and found herself looking into the deep brown eyes of none other than Sirius Black.

"I'll see you again, right, Olivia?" he asked, giving her a devastatingly attractive smirk.

"I hope so," she whispered in the most bold statement she'd made all day.

"Great," Sirius replied, grinning. He disappeared into the crowd, leaving Olivia craving for another meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Two_

_Swirl me around your room with feeling_

_And as we twirl, the glow in the dark stars on your ceiling_

_Will shine for us, as love sweeps over the room_

'_Cause we tend to make each other blush, you make me blush…_

"The Bird and the Worm," Owl City

* * *

"Thank goodness for Potions with the Gryffindors," Emmeline Vance whispered with a smile on her face to Olivia Montmorency as they settled into two seats at a table in the back of the dungeons where Potions class took place.

"Why is that?" Olivia asked, despite the fact that she somehow couldn't take her eyes off of Sirius Black. Although he seemed to be completely oblivious to her presence, Olivia found herself bizarrely aware of him at all times. There was no way she'd be able to pay attention to Potions (or pass it) if he was going to be here all year.

"Because there's a possibility that Slughorn will match us up with them. Or at least seat us near them. I want to spend as much time with Remus as possible," Emme confessed, flushing a pretty pink hue.

"Ah," Olivia replied, nodding. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was feeling quite the same way about Sirius. There was just one problem – so far, she'd only spent a total of one afternoon with the boy.

"We should try to set you up with one of their friends," Emme mused.

"What? Why?" Olivia asked, bewildered and blushing. Was her obsession so obvious?

"Because then you and I will be able to go on double dates," Emme replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It would make things so much less awkward if Remus was with one of his friends and I was with one of mine and we were all out together. Don't you think? And you haven't had a boyfriend in so long."

"Try ever," Olivia grumbled.

"That's not true, Liv! What about Ted Thompkins last spring? He was quite enamored with you!" Emme protested.

Olivia snorted. Ted Thompkins was a little fifth year who'd followed her all over the place, begging her to go to Madam Puddifoot's on the next Hogsmeade trip. It was quite embarrassing. "You know he doesn't count, Emme. We didn't date; he just stalked me."

Emme shrugged. "It's something. Anyway… we can't set you up with James. He's practically engaged to Lily Evans."

"Really?" Olivia asked, shocked.

"Well, it's not official yet, obviously. I don't think they've even confirmed that they're dating. But all you need to do is watch them to realize that it's going to happen eventually. Maybe Sirius…"

Olivia's heart skipped a beat at the idea of dating Sirius Black. "No, Emme, he'd never be interested in me."

"Nonsense! You're gorgeous, and intelligent, and a total sweetheart. He'd be crazy not to be interested in you… still, it would probably be stressful to date him. Too many girls chasing after him. That leaves Peter Pettigrew. He wouldn't be my first pick, but James is pretty much taken, and apparently you think Sirius is unattainable, so…"

Olivia wrinkled her nose in disgust. She was nowhere near desperate enough to date Peter Pettigrew. Why, just this very minute, he was trying to impress his friends by belching quite loudly. "No thank you, Emme. I suppose if you're quite intent on setting me up with one of Remus' friends Sirius will have to do," she replied, trying to sound uninterested.

"Knew you'd come to your senses," Emme said smugly.

"Attention class! Attention!" Professor Slughorn greeted the class loudly as he entered the dungeons from his adjoining office. He looked quite as flamboyant as always, wearing terribly expensive robes that were far too fancy to be wearing to teach Potions class. Olivia assumed that they'd been given to him by one of his prestigious lifetime members of the notorious Slug Club. She'd never been invited to join, but Emme, Remus, and Lily were all members. "Welcome back to Hogwarts and, most importantly, everyone's favorite subject, Potions!" He paused momentarily for everyone to pretend to laugh. Slughorn grinned – feigned enthusiasm always boosted his ego, which constantly needed primping. "I hope you all had delightful summers, but now it's time to get back to work. Please line up against the back wall while I match each of you up with a partner and assign your seats."

The students did as they were told. Emme and Olivia somehow found their way to a patch of wall next to the Marauders. "Hi, Remus," Emme said, smiling sweetly.

The tall, scruffy-looking boy grinned back at Emme. "Hey Em," he replied.

"No hello again, Miss Montmorency?" Sirius asked Olivia, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Sirius. Hi," Olivia said, blushing.

"No need to be embarrassed," Sirius said, grinning. "Though you do look lovely with your cheeks pink like that."

"Thanks," Olivia said, scarcely believing her ears. Sirius Black thought she looked lovely?

"This shouldn't be too difficult – he seems quite taken with you already!" Emme whispered in Olivia's ear excitedly.

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat and the room fell silent as the students awaited instructions. "Alright, let me see… let's put Mr. Potter and Miss Evans right here, front and center – my star pupil right in front where I can see her, and my most mischievous one where I can keep an eye on him." James cheered in excitement, causing Lily to blush as they made their way to the front of the room. "Ah, two lovebirds?" Slughorn asked, raising an eyebrow coyly. "How sweet – no PDA on my watch, though, beware! Now, who next?" Slughorn scanned the room. "Hmm… Montmorency here, to the left of Potter and Evans… and Mr. Black can accompany her. That seems to be a good match up."

Olivia could scarcely believe her ears. "Come, partner!" Sirius ordered pompously, grabbing her elbow and half-dragging Olivia as he pranced to the front of the classroom.

The class giggled and Olivia blushed. She turned to Emme, mouthing "Help!" but Emme just flashed her a thumbs-up.

Slughorn continued to pair students up, but Sirius apparently had no interest in listening to who would become partners with whom. "You know, Montmorency, if you're going to be my Potions partner, you're going to have to speak to me," Sirius pointed out.

"I know that," Olivia replied indignantly. "I don't know why you keep making such a big deal about me not talking. I'm just shy, that's all."

"No need to be shy with me," Sirius countered cheerfully. "I'm never shy."

"I've noticed."

"So why are you shy with me if I'm not shy with you?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," Olivia replied. "I just am."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm intimidated."

"I'm intimidating?" Sirius asked, acting shocked.

"Oh please, you know you are. You're a Marauder. You're in the most popular group at school. I'm just Olivia Montmorency. I'm just a Ravenclaw girl that no one knows. You had no idea who I was until we were on the Hogwarts Express together. I don't know why you want me to talk to you. I'm no one special," Olivia said, so confused. She was glad that he was giving her attention – it certainly felt good. But why was he? Was it some sort of sick joke? Did he just want to have sex with her like he did with every other girl? Was she just someone new? Or did Sirius actually have some legitimate interest in her? The latter option was the only want that Olivia would ever accept, and she found it highly unlikely that it was the truth.

"That's where you're wrong, Montmorency. I think you're quite special," Sirius corrected her.

"Why's that?"

"Because I've never noticed you before, and I'm not sure how you managed to escape my attention."

"Alright class, simmer down, simmer down," Slughorn said above the chatter of voices that had erupted as students had been assigned seats. "Now, today we're going to discuss the properties of moonstone…" Olivia spent the rest of the class trying to simultaneously take notes on moonstone and decipher whatever Sirius meant by her being someone special.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying the story so far! Please please _please_ leave reviews with both positive and negative comments. I need to know what's wrong so I can make this better. Please keep in mind that if you're going to point out what needs to be improved that constructive criticism is encouraged - please try not to be too insulting.

Also, I am currently seaching for a beta reader for this story. So, if you are beta reader and you are interested in taking on another story, please let me know. I need someone to look at both grammar and character/plot development.

Thanks for any help you can give me! :)


End file.
